una nueva oportunidad
by mercy-got
Summary: esta es mi versión de lo que paso después con candy donde ella se dará una nueva oportunidad, crecerá y obtendrá su lugar como hija adoptiva de Albert
1. mi presente

UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

* * *

><p>Capitulo mi presente<p>

Habían pasado meses desde que termine con Terry, ahora que la tía abuela había aceptado mi adopción, aunque la decisión de la tía había sido porque decía que no podía contradecir abuelo Andrey, así que cuando Albert me lo pidió no pude negarme volví a la mansión sin más que decir, ahora con Albert como mi tutor bueno mejor dicho como mi padre tendría que sujetarme a la decisiones de la familia.

Las cosas van bien dentro de la mansión, nos hemos repuesto de la muerte de Stear, aunque algo me dice que algo no está bien con ese reporte, tal vez el hecho de que no encontraron su cuerpo es lo que me hace dudar de su muerte, no sé qué sea pero ahora que la guerra por fin ya ha termina, Albert nos comentó la posibilidad de regresarnos a estudiar a Archie y a mí al colegio San Pablo, Archie tenía que prepararse para algún día hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar y Albert me dijo que yo podía estudiar medicina en Londres pero tenía que terminar mi formación de educación dentro del colegio.

Bueno todo eso era solo una plática, primero tendría que ser mi presentación ante la sociedad porque de no ser así no podría tener los derechos que se le otorgan a la familia, la tía abuela está organizando todo el baile, mando traer mi vestido de una de las boutique más caras de chicago y el nuevo traje de Archie desde Escocia, a los dos nos entregarían ese día nuestro emblema el escudo de la familia Andrey.

No cabía duda que ya no era la misma chiquilla enamora de Terry, había madurado todo con el solo fue una ilusión linda pero una ilusión al fin al cabo, se dé el por los artículos dentro de los periódicos me da gusto que este teniendo tanto éxito, cuando anunciaron la boda de Terry con Susana en los periódicos me desilusione completamente ese día llore como no lo había hecho ahora me doy cuenta de que el no valía mis lágrimas si me olvido tan rápido aunque ya hacía unos meses que había visto ese artículo ya era hora de que se hubiera casado sin embargo no hice caso a las cuentas.

Asisto de vez en cuando al hogar de Pony para apoyar a las hermanas con los niños, ellas también están tan orgullosas de la chica en la que me he convertido aunque en secreto aun escalo árboles y hago alguna que otra travesura creo que una parte de mí nunca va a crecer, cuando asisto al hogar de Pony Archie insiste en acompañarme, me he dado cuenta de que a él le encantan los niños.

Archie se ha convertido en una hombre muy formal, es un gran conversador y hemos encontrado muchas actividades en común, aunque últimamente ha peleado mucho con Annie, a veces eso me preocupa toda la familia ya los ve comprometidos pero en cuanto la tía abuela toca el tema con él, el cambia de tema no sé qué piense.

Candy puedo pasar

Si Archie pasa

Candy el Tío me mando hacer unos encargos a la ciudad, quieres venir conmigo

Si me encantaría – me levante en un momento pero cuando iba hacia el algo me detuvo – espera Archie pero a Annie no le gustaría ir contigo

Vi como la cara de Archie cambiaba

Ella tiene clase de Piano hoy y yo no quiero ir solo, vamos Candy acompáñame

Está bien Archie vámonos, nada más déjame tomar mi bolsa

Está bien te espero en el coche

Cuando Salí Archie ya estaba esperando para abrirme la puerta del coche no cabía la menor duda de que el seguía siendo el mismo caballero aquel joven que conocí hace algunos años, aquel joven con el que di mi primer recorrido en Londres el que me defendió tantas veces de Elisa y Neal.

Sabes Candy te agradezco que me acompañes

No hay por qué Archie lo hago con gusto

Te voy a confesar un secreto

Si claro cuéntame

Ayer me termine con Annie pero la familia aun no lo sabe,

Pero Archie que fue lo que sucedió

Candy las cosas entre ella y yo, hacia tiempo que no van bien, ella es una persona muy dulce pero no es la persona que yo deseo a mi lado, yo no necesito una persona tan suave quiero a alguien que tenga verdadero carácter

Archie yo pensaba que ella era la mujer ideal para ti, por lo educada que es Annie

Pues ya vez que no lo es Candy

Sentía el dolor en la voz de Archie claro que me dio la duda de si era dolor o alivio, necesitaba ir a ver a Anni, saber que había pasado en verdad, en menos de los que lo pensé nos encontrábamos a fuera de las oficinas de la empresa, Archie se apresuro para abrirme la puerta, nos bajamos dejamos los documentos todo fue un proceso muiy rápido y fácil no sabía por qué Archie insistió en que lo compañera

A mí no me molestaba, el y Albert mi única familia, bueno tambien mi tia aburla y Georch pero de rrepente algo me saco de mis pensamientos

Candy hemos terminado aquí te parece si te invito una taza de té, tenemos tiempo antes de regresar a la casa para cenar

Si seria estupendo

Dejamos estacionado el carro mientra íbamos caminando a una cefeteria cercana

Dime Candy aun piensas en Terry

No voy a negar que cuando a un me lo mencionan me duele el corazón, pero la realidad era que lo veía como un buen recuerdo

La verdad Archie…

No me lo digas tu titubeo me aclara todo

No Archie no me mal entiendas yo lo veo como un gran recuerdo es más como un buen amigo pero ya no hay más en mí.

No sé por qué quería aclara todo no quería que entre Archie y yo hubiera un mal de unos meses para acá estar con él me daba tranquilidad además de que no me gustaba que hubiera malos entendidos entre nosotros después de todo él era mi confidente y yo el suyo era normal que sintiera eso por lo menos eso pensaba hasta el momento.

* * *

><p>les traigo esta nueva historia le pido me envien sus comentarios gracias<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

* * *

><p><strong>Un encuentro desafortunado<strong>

* * *

><p>- No voy a negar que cuando a un me lo mencionan me duele el corazón, pero la realidad era que lo veía como un buen recuerdo<p>

- La verdad Archie…

- No me lo digas, tu titubeo me aclara todo

- No Archie no me mal entiendas yo lo veo como un gran recuerdo es más como un buen amigo pero ya no hay más en mí.

No sé por qué quería aclara todo no quería que entre Archie y yo hubiera un mal de unos meses para acá estar con él me daba tranquilidad además de que no me gustaba que hubiera malos entendidos entre nosotros después de todo él era mi confidente y yo el suyo era normal que sintiera eso por lo menos eso pensaba hasta el momento.

- Sabes Candy eso me da mucho gusto tú necesitas a un hombre que te valore

- Archie no me digas eso por favor

- Es la verdad sabes creo quería decirte que…..

En ese momento la voz que menos deseábamos escuchar hablo atrás de nosotros

- Valla chicos que sorpresa, se supone que este café era de los más exclusivo de la ciudad y me vengo a encontrar contigo Candy

- Eliza como estas – dije algo desanimada

- Mal y todo es por tu culpa

- De que hablas Eliza? – dijo Archie algo molesto

- Pues si primero me robaste a Anthony y después dejaste que Terry se alejara, tú me has robado la oportunidad de ser parte de la realeza eso nunca te lo perdonare

- Eliza- dije – tu nunca vas a cambiar

- Candy te parece si nos vamos – dijo Archie- aquí el aire se está tornando pesado

Junto con este comentario observo por la puerta y vi que entraba Neal, Archie tenía razón tenemos que salir en este momento antes de que esto se tornara más grande.

- Si además tenemos que llegar a cenar - dije

- Si, ahora si nos disculpas Eliza estamos retrasados – dijo Archie con un tono demasiado serio

Salimos del café sin más que decir pero en ese momento sentí que alguien tomo mi mano jalándola para hacerme retroceder de una manera tosca

- Candy donde están tus modales no piensas saludarme acaso?

- Neal no puedo decirte que es un gusto – dije sin importancia

- Valla creo que desde que fuiste nombrada como la hija de Albert te has vuelto más altanera

- Algo de respeto Neal, recuerda que ahora es el Tío abuelo Andrew – contesto Archie

- Y ahora que serás oficialmente Andrew he decidido pedirle a Albert tu mano, no podrá negarse no encontraras un mejor marido que yo Candy, nadie te aceptara por venir del Hogar de Pony

- basta Neal – Grito Archie

En cuestión de segundos vi a Neal tirado en el piso, lo que paso que Archie le había insertado un golpe muy certero en la mandíbula, yo me quede inmóvil no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir, pero eso solo fue por un minuto recupere mi cordura tome a Archie de la mano y Salí con el del café, llegamos hasta donde estaba el choche, abrió la puerta y subí.

En cuanto cerró la puerta dijo

- Candy puedes esperarme un minuto, enseguida regreso y nos iremos a la mansión.

- Pero Archie ahora a dónde vas

- Confía en mi Candy no tardo solo dame unos minutos

- Está bien – conteste sin mucho animo

No sé qué había pasado, Archie normalmente no actuaba así él es una persona educada incapaz de faltar a sus principios no me gustaba para nada ese tipo de acciones, siempre he sido alguien que no le gustan las peleas pero no podía negar que me agrado que pusiera en alto a Neal, pero ahora las cosas se podrían complicar, ellos no dudarían en quejarse con la tía abuela y ella seguramente nos reprendería severamente

Estaba tratando de tranquilizarme cuando Archie entro al auto por el lado del conductor, extendiéndome una hermosa flor

- Mira Candy es para ti

- Pero y esto por que

- Te debo una disculpa, debí dejar que presenciaras un espectáculo así

- Archie….. gracias esta flor es hermosa pero que es

- Es una Orquídea es una de mis flores favoritas

- Gracias Archie es hermosa.

Emprendimos camino de regreso a la mansión en forma silenciosa hasta que comente

- Archie que aremos si Neal y Eliza se quejan con la Tía abuela

- No te preocupes Candy, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad

- Pero Archie esto no es justo además no quiero que la tía te reprenda y …..

- Mira Candy en cuanto lleguemos hablare con el tío, el .lo comprenderá y nos apoya te lo garantizo con eso te quedas más tranquila?

- Está bien Archie

Llegamos a la mansión en poco tiempo, a tía abuela ya nos estaba esperando

- Por fin llegan recuerden que deben avisar cuando salgan

- Lo siento tía – dije

- Lo lamentamos tía es que el tío me pidió un favor y le pedí a Candy que me acompañara

- Está bien pero traten de avisarme la próxima vez, ahora súbanse a cambiar que dentro de poco cenaremos y terminando de cenar veremos que hace falta para la presentación de Candy

Subimos a nuestros cuartos a cambiarnos cuando bajamos a la mesa ya estaba la Tía abuela y Albert esperándonos para cenar, Archie jalo la silla para que pudiera sentarme y él toma asiento a un lado de mi

- Chicos necesitamos hablar- dijo muy seriamente Albert

- Después de la fiesta volverán al colegio en Londres.

* * *

><p>muchas gracias a todas por su comentarios me gusta escucharlas, originalmente es un fic de Candy y Archie, pero voy a meter un personaje nuevo en Londres y creo que sobre la marcha sabremos que pasara voy a tratar de adaptar sus sugerencias al Fic así que denme sus sugerencias por que quiero que este Fic sea tanto mio como de ustedes gracias a<p>**Guest **

**Leri (Guest) **

**Soadora **

**rita miller**

**Brisa**

**Patty A**

**Leri**

si alguiense me pasa una disculap pero tienen mi mas grande agradecimiento 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

><p>El rompimiento<p>

* * *

><p>Subimos a nuestros cuartos a cambiarnos cuando bajamos a la mesa ya estaba la Tía abuela y Albert esperándonos para cenar, Archie jalo la silla para que pudiera sentarme y él toma asiento a un lado de mi<p>

- Chicos necesitamos hablar- dijo muy seriamente Albert - Después de la fiesta volverán al colegio en Londres.

- Tan pronto- dije sorprendida- yo pensé que duraríamos un poco más aquí en chicago

- Candy es mejor q comiencen inmediatamente sus estudios, le he enviado una carta a la madre superiora para que sepan de su ingreso y Georch, partirá pasado mañana en el barco para hablar personalmente en el colegio de su eso – dijo Albert

- Bueno respecto a la presentación de Candy como una Andrew – decía la Tía Abuela- está todo listo para que lo realicemos este mismo fin de semana si a Williams le parece bien por su puesto, además Candy si estas a punto de convertirte en una Andrew necesitaremos que te comportes a la altura y estudies en los mejores colegios además ya bastante tenemos con eso de que seas enfermera

- La fecha es perfecta tía – dijo Albert – eso quiere decir que ustedes podrán partir la siguiente semana rumbo a Londres

- Tío - comento Archie en voz baja – podríamos hablar de un asunto después de la cena

- Claro Archie, te esperare en mi despacho

- Después de eso continuamos la cena tranquila hasta que Dorothy anuncio una visita

- Perdón Señores pero la señorita Annie busca a la Señorita Candy

- Como dices Dorothy – dijo la abuela un poco molesta – creo q es algo inapropiada la hora

Annie a estas horas eso si era una sorpresa para mí, ella no acostumbraba salir a estas horas menos para realizar una visita pero suponía el tema del cual venía a tratar le dedique una mirada a Archie y otra a Albert, este último correspondió mi mirada y acentuó con la cabeza, así le solicite su autorización para retirarme de la mesa.

- Si me permiten me retiro – dije levantándome de la mesa

- Candy dile de mi parte que no espero que se repita – decía la tía – si quiere verte que sea a una hora apropiada, Archie debería de decirle a tu novia que eso no es apropiado para una joven de su posición social

- Si tía, le daré su recado – conteste

Observe como Archie bajaba su cabeza, no cabía duda que aunque él no quería ponerme en medio de su relación pero yo ya lo estaba.

Me aproxime a la sala para ver a Annie sentía mucho miedo de verla, es un sentimiento que aun no entiendo, en cuanto Annie me vio se arrojó a mis brazos llorando

- Annie pero que pasa

- Candy, Archie termino conmigo

- Lo sé – dije en voz suave

- Pero como – me soltó y me miro con cara de sorpresa

- Toma asiento Annie – dije con un tono de voz tranquilo – Archie me lo conto esta tarde, claro que el no quiso decirme la cuestión del rompimiento pero…

- Te lo conto y tú me dices con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que él te lo conto, acaso no te das cuenta

- De que me hablas

- De que Archie termino conmigo hace unas horas y ya te lo conto eso quiere decir que el rompimiento es definitivo – después de decir esas palabras soltó a llorarse otra vez a mí me dolía el corazón verla tan desesperada – seguramente de un momento a otro se lo dirá a toda la familia.

- Annie estaba en todo lo cierto en un momento Albert lo sabría haciendo el rompimiento de esa relación oficial, aunque no sé si la familia apoye ese rompimiento todo el mundo los veía prácticamente casados en un par de años y para eso había estudia Annie todos estos años para convertirse en una ama de casa.

- Annie dime que sucedió en si, por que Archie tomo esa decisión – dije de verdad quería saber que llevo a Archie a tomar esa decisión

- Pues veras todo sucedió hoy en la mañana, vine a ver a Archie después del desayuno como todos los días

Flashback

- Hola Archie buenos días – dijo Annie, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos

- Buenos días Annie – contesto Archie

- Archie, hoy cuando estaba desayunando con mis papa estuvimos platicando – dijo Annie un poco sonrojada – ellos piensan que ya es momento de comprometerlo, mi madre dice que quiere venir a platicar con la señora Elrroy después de todo tu y yo llevamos meses de novios, yo sé que tú me quieres y yo te quiero además yo quiero ser madre joven y quiere nos casemos lo….

- Basta Annie – dijo Archie muy alterado

- Archie …..

- Annie eso es lo que tú y tus padres quieren pero en qué momento me preguntaste si yo creía prudente que nos casemos ahora

- Archie, amor mío, no te pido que nos cacemos mañana solo que nos comprometamos, así mis papas estarán más tranquillos y yo…

- Y tu estarás segura de que yo me case contigo no es así

- Bueno yo no quería decir….

- Annie no esperaba que las cosas fueran así pero creo que debemos terminar, darnos un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas yo estoy a punto de emprender un viaje a Londres y tú no mereces que te haga esperar además tú necesitas a otro hombre alguien mejor que yo

- No, Archie si estas molesto yo lo entiendo pero por favor entiéndeme

-Annie compréndeme tu a mí, necesito tiempo saber a dónde voy o que voy a hacer así que te dejo en libertad, permíteme llevarte a tu casa y explicarle a tus padres esta decisión

Pero Annie no le dio tiempo de nada salió corriendo hecha un mar de lagrimas

Fin del flashback

- Haci que eso fue lo que paso – dije con un poco de duda

- Si – dijo de una menra muy triste

- Candy habla con él, a él le importa mucho tu opinión, tal vez más que la mía

- No digas eso Annie - dije sintiéndome un poco culpable

- Annie, no sé por qué el tomaría esa decisión, pero creo que se debe a que Albert nos mandara a estudiar a Londres nuevamente

- Que – dijo Annie

- No lo acaba de comentar, después de que sea mi presentación como la hija de Albert él nos enviara a Archie y a mí para concluir nuestros estudios en Londres

- No Candy no me dejes, no permitas que él se valla

- Annie esa no es algo que nosotros podamos discutir la decisión ya fue tomada

Annie tenía cara de sorpresa y con toda razón creo que Archie no le había comentado nada, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara apareció la tía abuela

- Buenas noches Annie

- Buenas noches señora Elrroy – dijo annie mientras se ponía de pie

- Como estas Annie

- Bien señora muchas gracias

- Por favor toma asiento

- Gracias – contesto tímidamente

- Tu sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras a la mansión de los Andrew pero te pido que sean tus visitas a una hora más adecuada

- Si, le pido una disculpa pero quería hablar con Candy de …

-Venía a felicitarme por mi próxima presentación y a desearme buena suerte - dije apresuradamente

- Me parece bien esa es una conversación de damas, ahora si me permiten me retiro, Candy no te duermas muy tarde y no molesten a Albert esta con Archie en el estudio

- Si abuela – conteste

La cara de Annie no tenía explicación, la abuela siempre la había intimidado demasiado pero en este caso estaba pálida creo que el hecho de que le nombrar a Archie en este momento no fue bueno para ella o tal vez habían sido muchas sorpresas para un mismo día.

- Por qué no me dejaste contarle nada

- Annie no creo que sea prudente que la Tía se entere en este momento

- Candy tienes razón, creo que es mejor que me retire

- Pero Annie pensé que tal vez quieras ver a Archie, porque no lo esperas para ver si puedes hablar con él y arreglar las cosas

- No, han sido muchas emociones para un mismo día, me iré a descansar mañana podremos salir juntas – decía Annie

- Está bien te acompaño a la puerta

Juntas salimos de la casa, Annier no dejaba esa actitud triste comprensible pues ese día había perdido todos sus sueños cuando de repente me dijo

- Candy habla con Archie, él te escuchara

- Pero Annie, yo no creo que deba meterme en su relación

- Por favor Candy prométeme que lo intentara

- Esta bien, pero no prometo conseguir nada

-Deje a Annie y entre a la casa en ese momento decidí pasar por el estudio yo se que la abuela me había pedido que no fuera pero no lo podía evitar necesitaba decearles buenas noches y decirle a Archie que esperaba poder hablar con el mañana, pero lo que nunca me imagine era lo que en ese momento escuche

- Albert, la decisión está tomada no pienso volver con Annie

- Pero porque Archie, acaso hay alguien mas

- Sí, hay alguien más en mi corazón y por más que intente que Annie la sacara no lo consiguió

- Entonces yo no puedo manejar tus sentimientos, en cuanto pase la fiesta hablare con el señor Britter – decía Albert

- Gracias

- Pero tú y Candy zarparán lo antes posible, prepárate Archie

- Que me prepare? – contesto Archie con duda

- Si, los mando a Londres para que terminen con su educación pero quiero principalmente alejar a Candy de Chicago

- Y eso para que

- Hace poco recibí una carta de Terry

- Qué?, ese imbécil se atrevió a escribirte

- Si como escuchas Archie, yo no tengo nada contra él, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el daño que le hizo a Candy y ahora que ella será oficialmente mi hija la protegerla a consta de todo

- Entiendo Albert

- Por lo mismo te pido que ahora que estén en Londres la cuides, en las indicaciones que enviare al colegio daré instrucciones precisas para que tú puedas estar al pendiente de ella y verla sin problemas

- Sabes que yo sería capaz de cuidarla con mi vida

- Si lo sé, en cuanto a lo de la carta Terry dice que pasara una temporada larga de funciones en chicago a las cuales vendrá solo, porque Susana se encuentra indispuesta debido a su última operación y el hecho de que venga sin su prometida hace más peligrosas la cosas no quiero que Candy se tope con él.

- Yo la cuidare Albert lo prometo, sabes cuando llegara Terry

- No, pero tendremos que estas alerta, no quiero que ellos se encuentren

Me retire de la puerta no quise escuchar más ahora entiendo la decisión tan apresurada de Albert para que me fuera a Londres pero no lo culpa el no quería que sufriera mas la cuestión es yo ya olvide a Terry Grandchester.

* * *

><p>muchas gracias por su comentarios me son muy gratos escucharlos yo la verdad tengo una especie de preferencia por Archie, aunque se que muchas están con Terry, no quiero adelantarme con quien se quedara Candy por que todavía entrara un nuevo personaje masculino que creo les encantara, yo veo mas a Albert como su padre que como su novio pero bueno esa es mi perspectiva<p>

se que no estoy obedeciendo las fechas y yo que e estudiado la segunda guerra mundial lo se, pero si respetara fechas no podria darle el camino que le doy le pido una disculpa si esto les molesta pero pido comprensión

gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos pronto


End file.
